


Give Him an Inch

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Kinktober, Love Bites, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Minseok lets Jongdae mark him up.





	Give Him an Inch

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 10: **marking/collaring** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

In hindsight, Minseok should probably have anticipated the ambush that left him flat on his back on his bed, hair still damp and tangled in his post-shower towel. Jongdae hadn’t been able to properly chew on him in nearly four months and periods of abstinence that long almost always ended in sneak attacks.

Minseok’s schedule is still fully booked but as of tomorrow, he doesn’t have to appear in public for six entire days--a fact that Jongdae seems determined to take advantage of as he bites and licks and sucks his way down his hyung’s clean body, still damp and shower-warmed.

Jongdae, also naked, is kneeling on top of Minseok, pinning him to the duvet with small, strong hands like the week might end before he’s finished. 

‘Been waiting for this,’ Jongdae whispers, dragging his tongue up one side of Minseok’s adam’s apple then his teeth down the other. ‘You’re going to let me, right hyung?’

‘Yeah Chenchen, I’m all yours,’ Minseok says, stroking Jongdae’s sides to ground him, keep Jongdae present and from biting too hard. Minseok feels Jongdae smile against his skin as his mouth slides down the slope of his neck toward his shoulder, stopping to suck a larger hickey on the way. 

Now that Jongdae’s got his permission, Minseok closes his eyes and relaxes into the attention. Jongdae is thorough with his mouth but doesn’t seem to have a plan beyond covering Minseok’s skin with saliva at the very least. One minute he’s tugging on a nipple, the other he’s got two of Minseok’s fingers in his mouth before he’s biting his wrist or sucking a bruise behind his ear.

Minseok can feel Jongdae’s dick hardening against him, sliding over his skin and dragging warm trails of precome as he moves to cover his hyung with his mouth. Aside from the occasional grind that accompanies a particularly determined hickey, Jongdae ignores his growing erection, so Minseok does, too. 

Jongdae hums and moans as he works, and Minseok’s pretty sure he doesn’t know he’s doing it. It reminds him of a cat purring as it kneads, but he’d never tell Jongdae that (ok, he’d absolutely tell Jongdae that, relishing how flushed and shy it would make him. Minseok smiles at the image).

‘What are you thinking about hyung?’ Jongdae asks, repositioning himself lower on Minseok’s torso. 

‘My cat,’ Minseok says, grinning at his private joke.  
Jongdae grumbles and bites the thin skin over the jut of Minseok’s hip, causing Minseok to jerk and hiss. Jongdae looks up with satisfaction, and resumes his work--licking and sucking Minseok’s abs and hips and thighs, planting bruises under his skin and only Jongdae could have put there. 

Jongdae avoids Minseok’s mostly-soft cock almost entirely, just opting for a single, filthy kiss to the tip before continuing his path. He’s been at it a while and Minseok’s skin has cooled in the room, the saliva-damp patches getting chilled. He shivers a little and Jongdae’s eyes snap up from where he was biting a mark into Minseok’s strong, fuzzy calf propped on his shoulder.

Minseok lets his eyes go half-lidded and stretches his arms above his head to arch his back, showing off his body and displaying the constellation of Jongdae’s marks: some small, some large, some cute & pink, some red & angry, some purpling & claiming. Jongdae smiles in satisfaction and his dick, now fully hard--thick and ruddy--drips precome onto Minseok’s bruised red thigh.

‘I’m yours, aren’t I, Jongdae-ah?’ Minseok asks breathily, gripping the pillow behind him.

Jongdae groans at the sight and reaches down to fist his dick, tight and fast. He comes quickly, hot and copious over Minseok’s own cock, come sliding down his hips and pooling on his abs. Jongdae takes a deep breath and kisses Minseok’s calf, then lets it drop gently to the bed. 

‘Hyung,’ he says, curling around Minseok’s side, fingers trailing idly through the mess on Minseok’s stomach, spreading it.

Minseok isn’t looking forward to the tugging soreness of his bruises, but he’s already got a plan for milking maximum sympathy (read: chores) out of Jongdae. He smiles into Jongdae’s hair, and kisses his head.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels messy but then so do xiuchen so
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
